


Her Pussy likes chaos.

by naturegoddess210



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Creampie, Drug Use, F/M, Kev cheats on V, NSFW, Non-Consensual, SO, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowballing, addiction to cheating, because they are both high, but V is cheating on Kev with Svetlana, naked boobs, naked picture of Fiona, over use of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Fiona isn't perfect. She's a Gallagher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote it. wow.  
> Is it bad I low key ship them? maybe ...  
> Kev is so chill yet he gets the Gallagher chaos.

If Fiona was honest, like really honest with herself, she got off on the rush.

She loved the rush and the wetness that came from shame when she was fucking a guy and she felt the cold metal band on his ring finger telling her he was cheating and, he was cheating with her.

She knew she was sexy in that messed up Gallagher way people loved, guys loved that danger she had about her, and she’d snort coke and fuck you senseless while your wife was in the next room during a dinner party. Then she’d go home feeling ashamed she ruined some other guys marriage while she felt her wet throbbing pussy on the train ride home, the memory of his ghost dick inside of her and that whatever guy she met on Tinder that night, HE chose to cheat, it wasn’t her fault. But in her heart she knew it was wrong, somehow…

Fiona Gallagher wasn’t perfect and she certainly was no saint. She tried to raise all her siblings right with a sense of right and wrong. Ian and Mickey were living back and forth from the Milkovich house hold to the Gallagher’s on weekends with Yevgeny, they’d have dinner, watch a movie, then head Home.

Fiona felt confident in herself that at least he was in a committed relationship; as far as Gallagher’s go he was the most normal one.

Lip was Lip, he was with a new girl every week, yea there was some chick he was with now but she had a kid, Fiona didn’t like the Idea of Lip being this new chicks daddy for however long they were together just for him to dip out a week later. What was the point?

Besides if he wanted a kid so bad he could watch Liam every now and then, god forbid it kill him to come home every once in a while

. Debbie had lost the first baby she had with Derek, miscarried. It wasn’t even a baby it was a lump of fucking cells. Fiona has a feeling she’d back with Derek though, they’ve been talking. Fiona just wants Debbie to have a better childhood then her. Grow up go to college, not be surrounded be babies. Live. Carl was taking classes after he got out of Juvie, wants to go to the ARMY, Fiona isn’t sure if they take kids who’ve been to Juvie for drug trafficking but it was getting him to school, something he never did.

Liam… Liam was at Mickey’s with Ian and their son right now. Fiona was sometimes so tired that she just wanted to be alone. Liam was a good kid, so far. If she didn’t screw things up he might be the best well adjusted one of them all.

Fiona was walking back from the EL, she was on a date with some hot dude, his Tinder profile was some hot jock lifting weights in the Gym. Too bad when they got to his apartment to fuck he forgot to mention he was married, his wife, who had just had his baby was asleep in the other room, and the baby was asleep in their bed. She was one of those moms.

He complain it had been weeks since he had gotten any pussy, Fiona had slapt him across the face and called his scum, but they had glared at each other and Fuck! He was hot.

They had pushed each other against the wall and he lifted her one leg open so he could push his thick dick inside of her already wet pussy, she wasn’t wearing her undies, big surprise. It was so fucking dirty, she came in seconds, and he had her mouth covered so she couldn’t moan.

He came inside her, oh well; she was on the pill anyway. Fiona wanted to go to Veronica’s. She wanted her best friend since in high school to tell her she was being a slut.

Then they would laugh drink some wine and maybe smoke a joint. Then she’d walk home and fall into bed. It was midnight but the porch light was on, so maybe she was up. She didn’t even knock just opened the door. Kev was sitting on the couch downstairs watching some kids show, the babies in their pen.

“Oh sit sorry Kev, I thought V was here? Just had a crazy date with some loser I wanted to tell her about?”

“You mean that guy who looked like Hugh Jackson guy? Yeah V is over at Svetlana’s new apartment, her and Nika got this little place near the Alibi and V said she was going to go check it out..”

He sounded far away. Fiona didn’t even correct him on the wrong name of the actor. She noticed that her best friend and Mickey’s ex wife had been getting close, like extremely close.

Fiona knew that she had no business in her best friends relationship, whatever arrangement Kev and Veronica had with Svetlana and Nika was none of her concern and she should just butt out…

Except Kev didn’t look happy. He looked sad and lonely. Fiona always liked Kev, he was a great guy and was never disloyal to V.

The only time he slept around was when she had given him permission to.

She slumped down on the couch, nudged his shoulder, “how long she been gone for?”

Kev shrugged, “few hours, but maybe they just lost track of time or some shit.”

Fiona slapped his leg, determined to get his mind off of V for a moment, “I know come with me upstairs I got some weed!” she giggled as she stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

He groaned but followed her. Mumbling about the babies She flopped into the billowy blankets on her best friends bed, V’s room reminded her of a Dominatrix.

There was satiny red blankets and leather face mask. The room smelled of strong female perfume.

She yanked the baggy out from her tits, it was some dark purple with red hairs They rolled one and starting smoking, the room instantly smelled of dank weed.

They started laughing for no reason, feeling incredibly high , they both felt happy . Kev wiped his tears away, his laugh dying down.

“thanks Fiona”  

“Anytime” and she lean over to smack a kiss on his mouth, blowing smoke into it.

Kev didn’t mean to open his mouth and shove his tongue inside, it was a reflex, he did it all the time with V.

Fiona wasn’t V, V was off cheating with Svetlana while Nika watched.

they both pulled back, slowly because of their high, almost dream like.

“Fuck, shit, sorry Fiona” but he was already falling towards her.

Fiona instinctual lent back, her legs falling open.

“Kevin, what are you doing?” but she knew, she wasn’t dumb even high.

Kevin was a friend, he knew her, he wasn’t some guy who didn’t know anything about her past.

If she was going to fuck anyone it would have been Kev. But..

“Please don’t Tell V, I still love her its just… “

Kev didn’t need to finish. She knew, V and Kev were having a rough patch right now and they weren’t even having sex. V was having sex with Svetlana the hand whore when she should be here with the father of her two daughters.

Kev was so sweet and caring. Fiona knew she should push him off but all she wanted was to make him feel **_attractive and powerful and a man._**

“I won’t, kev, shh come here it’s alright” As he leaned down to kiss her open mouth, his tongue inside her mouth, his heavy weight between her legs made her wet.

She could probably come from grinding against him like this.

Kevin squeezed her breasts, she had gorgeous small tits, all pale like milk, he sucked a tit into his mouth, Fiona moan loudly and appreciatively and with the other hand he went down to finger her dripping cunt.

His thumb rubbed her clit and his fingers went inside her hole, he felt the cum from the earlier fuck.

“F-fuck, Fiona, you’re so fucking dirty, your still filled with some other guys jizz, was he even clean? Do you know?”

Fiona moaned loudly, her hips tilted upwards, warmth running down her legs from her juices from being called dirty.

"cal me dirty again"

"you're dirty, you're so fucking dirty, jesus Fiona I can feel how wet you are, how wet are you thinking of fucking me in your best friends bed, want me to fuck you like I fuck V?"

"Yes! jesus " 

he sucked his fingers, "god I still taste the guy, he come in you? "

she nodded, head tossed back. 

"your so filthy, you dirty hood girl"

_dirty, filthy, slutty..._

“fuck me Kevin, please!”

Kevin un zipped his pants and yanked out his cock, shoving himself inside. he shuddered a sigh of relief.

  
"F-fuckkkk, your so tight"

She almost screamed, he was so huge He was thick and he dragged against her walls in a way no one had. He pulled back and thrusted as hard as he could.

He was leaning on his elbows. He sucked his breast, nawing on a nipple.

“Ah yea Ah yea Oh fuck oh fuck jesus Kev!” she grabbed the headboard, he moaned loudly, grabbing a small plump titty to squueze.

He was pumping into her fast and hard, she was so close.

She locked her legs around his back ,”Come inside me, Kev” she moaned, grabbing his shoulders, pulling him tight against her, he sucked her neck, biting it.

He thrusted a few more times before he came, muttering a loud fuck. They both panted, breathing coming back to them. He leaned up and pulled out, falling back.

They both laid there, joint burnt out on the table beside them. The realization of what just happen hitting them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so...yep.
> 
> I have been so inactive. I apologize profusely.  
> Its just life , its so busy but it doesn't mean I'm gone just that it's hard to get inspiration at times. 
> 
> This was me getting back on the horse, also I needed a cheating Fiona fic.  
> Theres something about watching Fiona fuck that makes me wet.
> 
> ~Non Con cause Kev was high so maybe had something to do with his decisions. 
> 
> I love Kev and V as a unit, but I have to admit I have always wanted a nasty dirty cheating scene of Kevin and Fiona, with lots of guilt and shame afterwards, its called Shameless right?


End file.
